loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
ViViD
ViViD is a song by South Korean singer, HeeJin. It is the first song in the single "HeeJin"' Lyrics HeeJin Korean= 아침부터 이미 Dejavu 낯설어도 또 같은 하루 숨어볼까? 달아나 볼까? 고민고민 해 까만 모자 속 뒤적여도 잡히는 건 또 늘 같은걸 하얀 토끼나 비둘기 That’s all same 매일 내 맘속 Flash 빛나던 Rainbow 아무 색 없는 세계 지루해 니 손끝으로 바꿔줄래 빨주노초 더 진하게 Be okay? Oh my god yes Say, Oh my god yes 칠해줘 가득 날 많은 색깔로 Oh my god yes Say, Oh my goodness 하루 종일 나 웃음이 나 가슴이 두근대도록 많은 색깔로 채워줘 빨주노초 Something highlight Surprising changes 하루 종일 나 웃음이나 가슴이 두근대도록 Happy ending 또 같은 결말 너 없는 나 So what I can do? 별거 없는 레파토린 그만그만해 난 걷고 싶어Like runway 도도해도 좀 달라 보이게 너에게 날 보여줄게 That’s my heart 매일 내 맘속 Flash 빛나던 Rainbow 늘 같은 흑백영화 지루해 니 손끝으로 바꿔줄래 빨주노초 더 진하게 Be okay? Oh my god yes Say, Oh my god yes 칠해줘 가득 날 많은 색깔로 Oh my god yes Say, Oh my goodness 하루 종일 나 웃음이 나 널 만난 그 순간부터 Good morning 눈뜨는 아침마다 새로운 날이길 그대로 무뎌지긴 싫어 빛을 잃은 내게 Oh my god yes Say 오늘 같은 이대로 가득 더 많은 색깔로 똑 같은 색 Say 남 다른 색 모두 모두가 안달이 나 미치게 두근대도록 많은 색깔로 채워줘 빨주노초 Something highlight Surprising changes 하루 종일 나 웃음이나 니가 날 바라보잖아 |-| Romanization= achimbuteo imi dejavu naccseoreodo tto gateun haru sumeobolkka? darana bolkka? gomingomin hae kkaman moja sok dwijeogyeodo japhineun geon tto neul gateungeol hayan tokkina bidulgi That’t all same maeil nae mamsok Flash biccnadeon Rainbow amu saek eopsneun segye jiruhae ni sonkkeuteuro bakkwojullae ppaljunocho deo jinhage be okay? Oh my god yes Say, Oh my god yes chilhaejwo gadeuk nal manheun saekkkallo Oh my god yes Say, Oh my goodness haru jongil na useumi na gaseumi dugeundaedorok manheun saekkkallo chaewojwo ppaljunocho Something highlight Surprising changes haru jongil na useumina gaseumi dugeundaedorok Happy ending tto gateun gyeolmal neo eopsneun na So what I can do? byeolgeo eopsneun repatorin geumangeumanhae nan geotgo sipeorike runway dodohaedo jom dalla boige neoege nal boyeojulge That’t my heart maeil nae mamsok Flash biccnadeon Rainbow neul gateun heukbaegyeonghwa jiruhae ni sonkkeuteuro bakkwojullae ppaljunocho deo jinhage be okay? Oh my god yes Say, Oh my god yes chilhaejwo gadeuk nal manheun saekkkallo Oh my god yes Say, Oh my goodness haru jongil na useumi na neol mannan geu sunganbuteo good morning nuntteuneun achimmada saeroun narigil geudaero mudyeojigin silheo bicceul ilheun naege Oh my god yes Say oneul gateun idaero gadeuk deo manheun saekkkallo ttok gateun saek Say nam dareun saek modu moduga andari na michige dugeundaedorok manheun saekkkallo chaewojwo ppaljunocho Something highlight Surprising changes haru jongil na useumina niga nal barabojanha |-| Translation= Already in the morning, Dejavu Unfamiliar but same day Should I hide? Should I run? I’m contemplating Shuffle through the black hat Same things grabbed as always Either a white rabbit or a dove That’s all same Every day, flash in my heart, Rainbow that used to shine This world without any colors, it's boring Would you change it with your fingertips? Red, orange, yellow, green, more vividly be okay? Oh my god yes Say, Oh my god yes Color me whole, with many colors Oh my god yes Say, Oh my goodness I keep smiling all day Until my heart goes pounding Fill me with many colors, red, orange, yellow, green Something highlight Surprising changes All day, I’m laughing To the point where my heart pounds Happy ending, the same ending Me without you, so what I can do? A repertoire that’s nothing special Stop with that now I wanna walk like runway Even if I seem cold, so I can look different I’ll show myself to you That’s my heart Every day, there’s a flash in my heart A shining rainbow The same black and white movie is boring Will you change it with your fingers? Red, orange, yellow, green, even thicker, be okay? Oh my god yes Say, Oh my god yes Color me with many colors Oh my god yes Say, Oh my goodness All day, I’m laughing Ever since I met you Good morning Every morning when I open my eyes I hope it’s a new day I don’t want to get numb For me, who has lost the light Oh my god yes Say, like today Just like this With even more colors Same color, say Different color So everyone goes crazy So my heart crazily pounds Fill me with many colors, red, orange, yellow, green Something highlight Surprising changes All day, I’m laughing You’re looking at me Video Gallery MV 이달의 소녀 희진 (LOOΠΔ HeeJin) "ViViD"|Music Video|linktext=Released on October 6, 2016 이달의 소녀 희진 (LOONA HeeJin) "ViViD (100% Real Live)"|100% Real Live|linktext=Released on October 19, 2016 Trivia * There is an acoustic mix for this song. Gallery Category:Song Category:HeeJin